Dolls have been a popular toy for children throughout the ages. Due to the vast popularity of dolls, the prior art in this field has been numerous. However, most of the prior art doll systems concentrate on doll appearance or dress, however, seldom has any attention been paid to the animation and simulation of doll eyes.
In opposition to the prior art, the subject invention system is directed to electronically controlled doll eyes where an image is projected at different locations on a substantially hemispherically contoured screen which simulates the outer surface of the eye and thus, gives the eyeball of the doll an animated and realistic effect.